Quarantaine
by Marie'Emie
Summary: Brennan examine un corps avec Booth, un liquide inconnu s'échappe du cadavre, Brennan allume l'alarme risque biologique et chimique , PAS DE GUIMAUVE! Ni de je t'aime moi aussi ! NC17
1. Chapter 1

Voila une nouvelle fic Bones, je me base sur la version Américaine et donc Booth tutoie Brennan !

Risque de spoiler, saison 2 et 3 !

_**

* * *

**_

_**Prologue**_

Jeudi matin, Brennan était arrivé de bonne heure à l'institut, elle travaillait sur un vieux dossier, quand sur les coups de 12h00 Booth l'appela,

BOOTH : J'arrive dans 10 minutes avec un corps.

_**Chapitre 1**_

Comme prévu Booth arriva une dizaine de minutes plus tard, un assistant amena le corps sur la plateforme centrale, laissant Brennan et Booth seuls. C'était leur du déjeuner et seuls les deux partenaires travaillaient…

BOOTH : Où sont tes fouines ?

BRENNAN : Partit manger !

BOOTH : Quoi tous, Angela, Hodgins, Zack et Camille ?

BRENNAN : Oui, sauf Camille qui a pris une journée de congé…

BOOTH : Alors quoi ont les attends ou tu commence ?

BRENNAN : Je suis assez grande pour faire une nécropsie toute seule Booth !

BOOTH : Mais oui, c'est que je dit que tu en est pas capables, c'est juste qu'il a plus de « peau » que les macabés que tu côtoie d'habitude.

BRENNAN : Il faudra faire avec, Camille ne sera là que demain…

BRENNAN : Un homme, dans les 40 ans, afro-américains, mesurant environ 1m85, pas de trace de lésions sur le corps. Etat de décomposition avancé, presque toutes les chaires ou disparus, attendez il y a un truc de bizarre…

BOOTH : Bizarre ?

BRENNAN : Oui tu voit au niveau de l'abdomen, la chaire semble distendus, comme si quelques choses était en dessous….

BRENNAN attrapa un scalpel découpant lentement la zone en question, mais malgré sa délicatesse la lame s'enfonça soudainement dans la chaire, un liquide verdâtre et nauséabond s'en échappa…

Le cœur de Brennan tressailli, en moins de deux seconde elle lâcha le scalpel courra vers la porte d'entrer, appuyant sur un bouton, une arme se mis a sonner…

BOOTH surpris et angoisser : Bones qu'est ce que tu fait ?

BRENNAN : J'ai allumé « l'alerte risque biologique et chimique »

BOOTH : Pourquoi ?

BRENNAN : Le liquide verdâtre qui est sortit de son ventre est loin d'être le résultat de la décomposition, peut être un agent pathogène…


	2. Chapter 2

BRENNAN : Le liquide verdâtre qui est sortit de son ventre est loin d'être le résultat de la décomposition, peut être un agent pathogène…

_**Chapitre 2**_

BOOTH : Quoi non pas encore une quarantaine ! La dernière fois ont a du rester enfermé 2 jours avec une piqûre dans les fesses pour couronner le tous !

BRENNAN : Booth ne panique pas, c'est sûrement rien !

Brennan se dirigea vers un des labos,

BOOTH : Bones attend moi !

Lorsqu'elle arriva dans le labo en question, elle commença a fouillé dans les placards,

BRENNAN : Tient prend sa

BOOTH : Qu'est ce que c'est ?

BRENNAN : Un masque vous filtrer l'air qu'ont respirent

Une fois le masque enfiler, elle repartit en exploration dans les multiples placards et tiroirs, sortant éprouvettes, spatules et des sacs à échantillons.

Se rendant ensuite, auprès du cadavre, prélevant un peu de la matière visqueuse qui s'écoulait de son abdomen…

Une vingtaine de minutes plus tard, plusieurs agents de l'agence de l'institut national de la santé (NIH en Amérique) arrivèrent tout équiper pour, prendre l'échantillons fournis par Brennan, ainsi qu'effectué plusieurs prises de sang sur Booth et Brennan…

----

Vers 13h30, toute la petite équipe de Brennan, c'est-à-dire, Angela, Hodgins et Zack rentrèrent de leur déjeuner. Mais lorsqu'ils essayèrent d'entrer dans la section anthropologie plusieurs gardes les en empêchèrent.

----

ANGELA : Qu'est ce qui ce passe ?

GARDE : L'alerte biologique et chimique a été mise en route, pour le moment cette zone est fermée…

ANGELA commençant a sérieusement paniqué : Mais euh, le docteur Brennan vous savez si elle est toujours là bas ?

GARDE : Oui c'est elle qui a déclanché l'alarme…

ANGELA : Je peu a voir ?

GARDE : Je suis désolé…

----

Angela s'écarta du garde, décrocha son portable appelant Brennan…

----

ANGELA paniquée : Allo ma chérie, sa va ?!!!

BRENNAN : Oui ne panique pas, ont va bien !

ANGELA : Qui sa ont ?

BRENNAN : Booth et moi… (Un large sourire apparaît sur le visage de Angela)

ANGELA : Non mais il fallait pas vous mettre dans une situation pareille si tu voulait être seule ave lui, il suffisait d'aller chez toi ou chez lui, pas besoin d'une quarantaine !

BRENNAN : Franchement c'est très drôle Angela !

ANGELA : Quoi mais c'est vrai, c'est une occasion en or de vous rapprochez ! Quoi qu'il en soit, fait attention a toi, tu a intérêt a revenir entière et… combler !

BRENNAN : Bon Angie, je doit emballer le corps pour qu'il soit emmener ailleurs, alors ont se tient au courant s'il se passe quelques chose !


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapitre 3**_

Temperance avait reçu pour ordre de d'emballer le corps de façon le plus hermétiquement possible pour qu'il puisse être emmener au lao l'agence de l'institut national de la santé. Elle s'affaira donc à la tache…

Pendant ce temps la, un des agents de l'institut de la santé avait appeler Booth afin que celui-ci le retrouve près des portes verrouiller….

---

Toutes les fenêtres, portes ou tous conduits d'aire relié à la section anthropologie avaient été condamnés et recouvertes de bâches afin d'empêcher tous microbes ou virus de se propagés dans l'air…

Booth fidèle au rendez-vous attendait les instructions de ce fameux agent qui l'avait contacté quelques minutes auparavant. Poster devant cette porte vitrée il attendait, essayant de distinguer une silhouette a travers les bâches…

Une masse sombre apparut, les bâches commencèrent a bougé, il distingua une large silhouette, puis un homme apparu. Un homme certes mais vêtu d'une combinaison protectrice évitant toute contamination, si risque il y a.

---

AGENT : Bonjour, je me présente, je suis l'agent Monroe, je travail pour l'institut de la santé, vous étés l'agent Seeley Booth c'est sa ?

BOOTH : Oui, ce n'est pas vous que j'ai eus au téléphone toute a l'heure ?

AGENT : Nous c'était l'agent Jamers…

BOOTH : Dites ont va pouvoir sortir quand ?

AGENT : Tout dépend des résultats des analyses en cours dans notre labo, vous pourrez pour être sortir dans 2 ou 3 heures ou alors pas avant quelques jours […

BOOTH : Quoi quelques jours ?! Non non non sa va pas être possible sa !

AGENT : Ne vous inquiétez pas agent Booth, peu importe le nombre de temps le principal est que vous puissiez sortir sans risquer de contaminer les autres personnes […

BOOTH : C'est votre point de vu !

AGENT : Bon nous allons commencer à mettre en place des mesures de décontaminations. Alors pendant que votre partenaire, le Dr Brennan c'est sa ?

BOOTH : Oui

AGENT : Donc pendant que le Dr Brennan s'occupe d'emballer le corps, vous allez vous rendre dans les vestiaires des femmes où nos agents on préparer le matériel pour que vous puissez vous laver…

BOOTH : Quoi le vestiaire des femmes, mais pourquoi pas celle des hommes ?

AGENT : C'était le seul lieu où nos hommes pouvaient aller sans passer par cette porte…

BOOTH résigner : D'accord

AGENT : Vous allez voir tout est installer, vous avez une caisse a votre nom, avec des produits pour vous laver et vous désinfectez, ainsi que des serviettes propres et de nouveaux vêtements, et un petit livret pour vous expliquez comment bien utiliser le matériel…

BOOTH : Okay c'est compris j'y vais !

AGENT : A plus tard agent Booth !

BOOTH : Ouai ouai…

---

Booth pris la direction des dis vestiaire pour femmes, arriver devant la porte une forte odeur de désinfectant lui pica le nez, sa sentait vraiment trop l'hôpital a son goût. Deux larges bâches se croisant recouvraient également cette porte, il passa sa main entre les deux pour se frayer un chemin, pénétrant dans cette pièce ou il n'était auparavant jamais entré…


	4. Chapter 4

_**Chapitre 4**_

La pièce était clair, le sol et les murs recouverts de nombreuses bâches. Il avança d'un pas hésitant, a peine quelques mètres fait une bâche lui bloqua le passage…

Une bâche beaucoup plus épaisse que les autres avec écrit dessus « zone de décontamination »

Il passa, une petite pièce faites d'autre bâches se posta devant lui, il aperçu deux grosses boites en plastiques sur l'une écrit « Dr Brennan » et l'autre « Agent Booth ». Il s'avança donc vers la boite à son nom et enleva le couvercle…

Sur le dessus ce trouvait un dépliant, il l'attrapa feuilletant celui-ci, au début une petit introduction :

_« Vous trouverez dans ce dépliant toute les étapes que vous devez réaliser afin d'éviter toute transmission ou propagions de la pathologie ou substance. Vous devez bien suivre chaque étape en respectant l'ordre et les conseils donner. »_

**1 ère Etape : « Le lavage »**

Déshabiller vous totalement, puis mettez l'ensemble de vos affaires dans les sacs en plastique fournit dans votre caisse. (Un peignoir vous est fournit dans votre caisse)

Dirigé vous dans la douche (tube 1 & tube 2) avec les produits fournit dans votre caisse (la suite des informations vous serons transmit dans la douche sous la forme d'une affiche coller sur le mur ou une paroi).

Booth se rendit donc dans les douches avec pour simple habit son peignoir, sur l'un des murs se trouvait une grande affiche sous plastique…

--

1.Mettre votre peignoir dans la poubelle

2.Rendez vous sous une douche et laver soigneusement chaque parties de votre corps avec le contenu du tube 1

3.Une foi cela effectuer prenez l'une des serviettes sous plastique se trouvant dans les douches et essuyer vous.

4.Mettre la serviette dans la poubelle.

5.Puis relaver vous une nouvelle foi mais cette foi ci avec le contenu du tube 2

6.Une foi cela effectuer prenez l'une des serviettes sous plastique se trouvant dans les douches et essuyer vous.

7.Mettre la serviette dans la poubelle.

8.Prendre le nouveau peignoir se trouvant avec les serviettes.

9.Puis retourner dans les vestiaires pour entamer la 2 ème Etape.

--

Booth déposa ses mains sur la ceinture de son peignoir, se figea scrutant les alentours de cette pièce froide et humide pour vérifier que personne ne rodait et la desserra faisant tomber son peignoir au sol, le laissant nu. Il attrapa le peignoir et le mit dans la poubelle qui se trouvait dans le coin de la pièce.

Il attrapa le premier tube, se rendit sous la douche il appuya sur le jet et il se retira rapidement lorsque les premières gouttes d'eau froide tombèrent sur son torse.

Quelques seconde plus tard il passa sa main sous le jet d'eau qui s'était nettement réchauffé passant ensuite a travers pour commencer a se frotter vivement avec le gel…


	5. Chapter 5

_**Chapitre 5**_

_**Pendant ce temps là du côté de chez Brennan**_

Le Dr Brennan devait emballer le corps le plus hermétiquement possible afin que les chercheurs de l'agence de l'institut national de la santé puissent l'examiner plus « profondément »…

Elle essaya tant bien que mal d'enrouler l'abdomen de l'homme avec le rouleau de film alimentaire qu'elle avait trouvé sur la parcelle de l'institut où toute l'équipe prenait leur petite pause café… Cette périeuse tache accomplie elle enroula le corps dans des bâches en plastiques consolidant de la tout avec le scotch qui servait d'habitude aux scellés des pièces à convictions…

Elle déposa ce macabre paquet sur un des chariots roulant de la morgue de Camille se rendant près des portes vitrées actuellement fermées. Elle s'approcha de la vitre et frappa violemment avec ma paume de sa main sur la vitre…

---

BRENNAN en hurlant : Hey oh j'ai votre corps !!!! Il y a quelqu'un ??!!

Une voie faible ce fit entendre…

« Oui Dr Brennan j'arrive tout de suite !! »

Puis l'agent Monroe fit son apparition….

AGENT : Voila je suis là Dr Brennan…

BRENNAN : Ce n'est pas trop tôt j'ai failli vous attendre.

AGENT avec humour: Je comprend maintenant l'angoisse de l'agent Booth…

BRENNAN : Qu'est ce que vous voulez dire ?

AGENT : Rien, bon voila comment cela va se passer…

- Vous allez laisser le corps ici et pendant ce temps la vous aller vous rendre dans les vestiaires des femmes où nos agents on préparer le matériel pour que vous puissez vous laver…

- Vous allez voir tout est installer, vous avez une caisse a votre nom, avec des produits pour vous laver et vous désinfectez, ainsi que des serviettes propres et de nouveaux vêtements, et un petit livret pour vous expliquez comment bien utiliser le matériel…

BRENNAN : D'accord et on aura les résultats quand ?

AGENT : Dans quelque heures…

---

Sans bien réfléchir Temperance ce dirigea vers les vestiaires, elle passa les bâches, la pièce lui semblait glaciale et inconnue car dès son arrivée dans l'institut elle n'avait été obligée à ce rendre dans ces vestiaires arrivant à un grade qui lui fournissait bureau et vestiaire privé…

Elle passa ensuite l'autre bâche de « décontamination », elle aperçu ensuite deux boites dont une portant son nom. Elle l'ouvrit et attrapa le dépliant qui se trouvait à l'intérieur.

Elle commença consciencieusement à le lire…

« Vous trouverez dans ce dépliant toute les étapes que vous devez réaliser afin d'éviter toute transmission ou propagions de la pathologie ou substance. Vous devez bien suivre chaque étape en respectant l'ordre et les conseils donner. »

**1 ère Etape : « Le lavage »**

Déshabiller vous totalement, puis mettez l'ensemble de vos affaires dans les sacs en plastique fournit dans votre caisse. (Un peignoir vous est fournit dans votre caisse)

Dirigé vous dans la douche (tube 1 & tube 2) avec les produits fournit dans votre caisse (la suite des informations vous serons transmit dans la douche sous la forme d'une affiche coller sur le mur ou une paroi).

Elle se déshabilla, enfila le peignoir, rangea des affaires dans le sac, prit ses tubes et partit en direction des douches…


	6. Chapter 6

__

_**Voila je suis désolé du retard mais pour me faire pardonner je vous est fait une très longue suite !!! **_

* * *

Chapitre 6

Doucement elle entra dans la pièce en question, tout d'abord elle ne remarqua pas le bruit de la douche mais lorsque son regard se posa sur le corps nu de Booth qui lui tournait le dos elle ne pu laisser s'échapper un petit sourire en imaginant sa réaction quand il se rendra compte de la présence de sa partenaire.

Elle s'avança doucement dans le coin de la pièce près de la poubelle, ne pouvant s'empêcher d'admirer le tels spectacle qui se déroulait sous ses yeux, restant plusieurs secondes figer comme posséder par un démon lui criant de profiter de cette magnifique vue…

Et la ce fut l'apocalypse pour Booth qui se retourna, apercevant sa partenaire et amie à quelques mètres de lui mais qui contrairement à lui était habillé, certes d'un peignoir mais vêtu.

---

Automatiquement il posa ses mains sur la zone stratégique de son corps…

**Booth** en hurlant : Bones qu'est ce que vous faites là !!!!!!!

**Brennan** taquine : La même chose que toi…

**Booth** : Merci ça j'avais compris, mais je croyais que tu t'occupait de ton paquet surprise !

**Brennan** : Oui je m'en suis déjà occupée…

**Booth** : Tu aurait au moins pu attendre que je finisse de me laver avant de venir !

**Brennan** : Rhha Booth nous sommes des adultes, nous pouvons passer outre cette situation conventionnellement pudique entre un homme et une femme…

**Booth** : Je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée

---

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que Brennan commença à défaire la sangle de son peignoir, sa réaction fut immédiate : il se retourna fixant le mur. Laissant encore une fois à Brennan une libre exploration du corps de son partenaire. Elle déboucla sa ceinture, enlevant son peignoir le mettant dans la poubelle, ce dirigeant doucement vers une des douches non loin de son partenaire. Elle choisi la 3 ème douche après celle de Booth lui laissant un minimum d'intimité bien que cette situation ne lui en laisse guère…

Booth ne restait pas sans réaction, loin de là, son corps était tiraillé entre le désir d'une femme nue ce trouvant a quelques mètres de lui et cette situation des plus pudiquement incorrect entre deux partenaires de travail. Son anatomie menait un véritable combat contre sa raison, un combat rude ou la raison semblait bien fébrile…

Mais plus il essayait de luter contre ses pulsions et plus celles-ci semblaient présentes et puissantes, essayant impuissant de cacher cette raideur naissant le long de sa cuisse…

Temperance occupée a se laver pouvait néanmoins ce rendre compte du comportement plutôt étrange de son partenaire. Il y avait bien longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas vu un tels corps d'homme. A vrai dire le dernier homme nu qu'elle est vu était Sully mais celui-ci avait un physique beaucoup moins attrayant que celui qui ce pavanait devant-elle.

Elle ne pouvait absolument pas s'empêcher de contempler ce corps si magistralement mis en valeur par ces muscles et l'eau qui la parcourait. Ses yeux se posèrent sur ses pieds, grand et puissant, remontant rapidement le long de ses mollets puis ses cuisses, sans réellement s'en rendre compte peu a peu elle se surpris à contempler ses fesses fermes et musclées arrivant à se dos large mis en valeur par une multitude de muscles se contractant a chaque mouvements de son partenaire, et puis ses épaules si fortes dont chaque femmes rêveraient de si retrouvées. Mais un brève moment de lucidité l'extirpa de se moment d'égarement.

---

Brennan à elle-même :

Non Temperance ce n'est pas bien !

Mais pourquoi ?

Parce que c'est ton partenaire et ton ami.

Et alors ?

Et alors, cela risquerait de tous gâcher !

Mais j'en est tellement avis…

Tu n'as pas le droit !

Mais il est si sensuel comment résister ?

Lute ! Tu n'as pas le choix !

Mais début ce baiser j'ai tellement de mal !

Peut être mais ce n'était pas un vrai baiser.

Pourtant il avait l'air vrai !

Ce n'était pas le cas.

Et il y a tellement de temps que je n'est pas sentit la peau d'un homme contre la mienne…

Temperance pas maintenant ! Pas avec lui !

Et pourquoi pas ?!

Parce tu risques de mettre ta carrière en péril !

C'est pas grave je préfère prendre le risque.

---

La tentation était trop forte, Tempérance ne pouvait plus résister. Mais elle devait agir vite car elle sentait que Booth n'allait pas trop s'éternisez dans cette douche. Elle hésita d'abord ce rendant compte de cette situation plus étrange, espérant au plus profond d'elle qu'il ne la rejetterait pas…

Elle rassembla tout son courage pour avancer vers son partenaire qui lui tournait le dos trop occupé à reprendre ses esprits, afin plutôt le contrôle de ses « membres » inférieurs…

Délicatement elle posa sa main sur son épaule, la réaction ne se fit pas longtemps attendre, Booth se retourna instantanément vers sa partenaire

---

**Booth** en se retournant : Euh qu'est ce qu'il y a Bones…

Il n'eu pas fini sa phrase que celle-ci avança doucement son visage vers le sien, rapprochant leurs lèvres dangereusement comme ils avaient souvent l'habitude de le faire mais cette fois-ci les quelques millimètres qui d'habitude ce tenaient entre eux s'estompa, gouttant pour la deuxième fois de leur vie aux lèvres de l'autre…

Le premier contact fut pudique et bref, Brennan s'écarta légèrement de son partenaire observant sa réaction. La seule chose qu'elle pu lire sur son visage était de la pure satisfaction, et se soupçon de gène qu'il avait laisser paraître lors de leur premier baiser dans le bureau de Tempérance… En n'y concluant que finalement ce baiser n'était pas une si mauvaise idée. Chacun restait planter là à observer l'autre, effleurant de justesse leurs lèvres gonflées par le plaisir et le désir.

---

**Booth** : Pourquoi ?

**Brennan** : Parce que j'en avait envie…

---

Ce fut les mots qui firent disparaître toute réticence à Booth qui attrapa Brennan par la nuque s'emparant presque violemment de ses lèvres. Suçotant et mordillant les lèvres de l'autres pour finalement s'ébattre en un ardent combat de langues…

Délicatement les mains se firent plus baladeuses découvrant pour la première fois le corps de l'autre, Booth faisant un long va et vient du bout de ses doigts le long de la colonne de sa partenaire faisant naître moulte sensations tendit qu'une de ses mains s'étaient perdues dans les cheveux de Booth s'y agrippant pour approfondir leur baiser.

Lace de cette situation Booth délaissa le dos de Brennan pour peu à peu descendre le long de sa hanche, sa cuisse, ses doigts glissant peu à peu en dessous, se frayant un chemin vers la pliure de son genoux ramenant violement le corps de celle-ci contre le sien pour la soulever et la coller contre la paroi froide de la douche et le corps brûlant de Booth provocant un véritable électrochoc dans tout son corps.

---

**Booth** : Tu es sur de toi ?

**Brennan** : Absolument, sa fait trop longtemps que j'attend ça…

Brennan s'empara violemment des lèvres de Booth pour un bref mais brûlant baiser.

**Booth** : Tu ne sais pas à quel point je suis content que tu es dis ça…

---

Booth s'empara à nouveau des lèvres de sa partenaire, les mains de Brennan quittèrent les cheveux de Booth pour venir caresser ses épaules, descendant le long du creux de ses épaules caressant ses pectoraux puis ses abdominaux puis allèrent ce perdent dans son dos…

Booth abandonna les lèvres de sa douce pour laisser une traînée d'ardent baiser sur sa nuque, sa clavicule, la naissance de sa poitrine la faisant gémir et ce cambrer contre lui.

Apres des de longues minutes de douces tortures les deux corps étant à la limite de la combustion, le désir coulant dans chacune de leurs veines les brûlaient littéralement de l'intérieur. L'envie se propageant et irradiant leurs colonnes rendant presque douloureuse chaque minute passer ensemble.

Brennan se fit plus entreprenante en remontant lentement une de ses jambes le long de celle de Booth qui prit ce geste pour une invitation à aller plus loin, il posa sa main sur son genou glissant lentement le long de sa cuisse la calant finalement contre sa hanche. Il ancra son regard interrogateur dans celui azur de Brennan, elle ne répondit que par un petit sourire coquin qui pour Booth voulait qu'elle était prête à aller plus loin, beaucoup plus loin…

Brennan prit appuie sur ses épaules et en une petit saut sa deuxième jambe de retrouva a son tour contre la hanche de Booth, les deux entourant la taille de Booth. Booth se colla un peu plus contre Brennan pour mieux la soutenir, celle-ci entourant la nuque de Booth avec des bras. Reprenant leurs baisers et leurs caresses extorquant à chacun des multiples plaintes et gémissements…

---

**Brennan** avec impatience : Boooothhhhhh…

**Booth **taquin : Impatiente…..

---

Booth calla correctement Brennan contre lui, ancrant son regard dans le sien la pénétrant avec forte et délicatesse, commençant un léger va et vient augmentant peu à peu en force et en vitesse…

Brennan essayait de ce contrôler mais le plaisir que lui procurait son amant la faisait s'arquer de plus en plus contre lui et lui extorquait gémissements et cries de plaisir, s'agrippant à ses épaules laissant de nombreuses traces rosies sur sa peau.

Le plaisir ultime se faisant de plus en plus sentir dans les deux corps Booth augmenta la puissance de ses coups de reins les emmenant peu à peu au paradis. Mais Booth voulait absolument que cette première fois soit la meilleure pour Brennan essayant de se retenir pour l'emmener la première au plaisir. Il accentua encore la puissance de ses coups de reins sentant Brennan suffoquer de plus en plus, enfonçant plus profond ses oncles dans ses épaules. Elle craqua enfin, engouffrant son visage dans le coup de Booth criant avec ferveur son nom, Booth soulager d'avoir enfin emmener sa partenaire se relâcha la rejoignant au paroxysme du plaisir ultime…

Ils restèrent plusieurs minutes enlacer reprenant peu à peu leurs souffles partageant quelques baisers. Booth relâcha Brennan, pour reprendre leurs douches mais contrairement à avant une seule douche fonctionnait…


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapitre 7**

C'est avec de nouveau vêtements propre et stérile qu'ils sortirent des vestiaires trois quart d'heure plus tard. Sachant que l'institut était en grande partie sous surveillance ils préférèrent maintenir leur distance ne voulant pas révéler aux autres leur nouveau petit secret !

Sur les environ de 14h15 l'agent Monroe reprit contact avec les deux partenaires,

**AGENT **derrière la vitre : Agent Booth, Dr Brennan comment aller vous ?

**BRENNAN** : Plutôt bien…

**BOOTH** : Vous avez des nouvelles ?

**AGENT** : Je suis désolé, les examens ne sont pas encore terminés mais cela ne devrait plus tarder ! Cela dit je vous est préparer quelques chose…

Il écarta un peu plus la bâche qui recouvrait la vitre laissant apercevoir une femme vêtue d'une combinaison tirant un grand chariot.

**AGENT** : Le fait d'être en quarantaine ne vous empêche pas de vous nourrir ! Donc je vais vous demander de reculer pour que l'agent Linder puisse vous l'apporter.

**BOOTH** : D'accord, venez Bones (la tirant par le bras)

**BRENNAN** en chuchotant : Tu m'appelle toujours Bones ?

**BOOTH** en chuchotant : Bah oui pourquoi ?

**BRENNAN** en chuchotant : Bah avec ce qui c'est passer tout à l'heure je me suis dit que…

**BOOTH** : Eh bah non !

L'agent Linder laissa le chariot n'on loin de la porte et partit. Booth n'attendu pas bien longtemps pour ce ruer dessus.

**BOOTH** : C'était pas trop tôt je commençais à être affamé.

**BRENNAN** : On n'a qu'à aller mange dans mon bureau…

---

_**Bureau de Brennan quelques minutes plus tard…**_

Booth commença a examiné le contenu du chariot,

**BOOTH** :

- Bon voyions voir, alors une salade pour toi (dépose sur la table basse)

- Oh oh un steak avec des frites pour moi (dépose sur la table basse)

- Et, un truc qui ressemble à des pâtes à la Carbonara pour toi (dépose sur la table basse)

- Rhha dommage qu'il ne nous est pas donné des bières ça aurait été parfait !

**BRENNAN** : Où un peu de vin…

---

_**Un peu plus d'heure plus tard…**_

L'agent Monroe prit une nouvelle fois contact avec l'agent Booth et le Dr Brennan,

**AGENT** : Bon, le labo a eu les résultats…

**BOOTH** : Alors ?

**AGENT** : Et bien Dr Brennan vous aviez raison, le corps à bien été infecté par un agent pathogène…

**BRENNAN** : Lequel ?

**AGENT** : Et bien d'après nos experts il s'agit du Virus Marburg

**BRENNAN** : La fièvre hémorragique de Marbourg ?

**AGENT** : Oui…

**BOOTH** : Et euh nous sommes atteints nous aussi ?

**AGENT** : Vos tests sanguins sont revenus négatif…

**BOOTH** : Merci seigneur…

**AGENT** : Mais une quarantaine a temps indéterminé s'impose pour éviter que si il y a épidémie mais j'en doute que celle-ci ce propage…

**BOOTH** : Et euh cette maladie Malbour quelques chose c'est grave ?

**BRENNAN** : C'est Marbourg Booth pas Malbour…

**BOOTH** : Oui bah vu les circonstances tu m'excuseras si ma prononciation n'est pas ma principale occupation…

**AGENT** : Oui assez…

**BOOTH** : D'accord (d'un air résolu), je te l'avait dit Bones on va encore avoir le droit a une bonne piqûre comme la dernière fois…

**BRENNAN** : Booth, y a pas de traitement pour cette maladie…

**BOOTH** : Quoi c'est vrai ?

**AGENT** : Oui c'est exact…

**BOOTH** : Ca veut dire que si on l'attrape on va y rester ?

**BRENNAN** : T'inquiète pas Booth, nos résultats sont négatif maintenant y a peu de chance voir aucune de l'attraper maintenant que le corps est loin de nous.

**BOOTH** : Et juste comme ça, c'est quoi les premiers symptômes ?

**AGENT** : Maud de tête, douleurs musculaires surtout lombaire et douleur oculaire.

**BOOTH** : Et après ?

**AGENT** : Fièvre, diarrhée, douleurs abdominales, vomissements, fatigue, puis des hémorragies…

**BOOTH** : Et ensuite ?

**AGENT** : Si les patients survives la convalescence est assez longtemps et douloureuse…

**BRENNAN** : Mais ce qui est important c'est que nos résultats sont négatifs !

**AGENT** : Absolument Dr Brennan !

**BRENNAN** : Et cette quarantaine dont vous nous avez parlez elle dura combien de temps ?

**AGENT** : Heu après mure réflexion entre votre supérieur le Dr Saroyan et M. le Députer nous en avons conclu qu'elle devait durer au moins 3 jours…

**BOOTH** : 3 jours !!!!

**AGENT** : Minimum !

**BRENNAN** taquine: T'en fait pas Booth en trouvera bien de quoi s'occuper !

_**THE END**_

* * *

**_Et voila la fin, bien que ce soit pas vraiment une fin !_**

**_Si je réécris des One-Shot je les feraient en tant que brèves suites de celle-ci..._**

**_Bye !!! _**


End file.
